Kingdom Hearts: Heaven Sora For Princesskey01
by WKD.Blue
Summary: ! WARNING THIS IS A LEMON !


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended ! **

**! Warning this is a lemon !**

**! If You Can't Say Nothing Nice, Don't Say Anything At All !**

**Dedicated To Princesskey01 Happy 21st Birthday !**

**Hope you enjoy reading :0) **

* * *

**HEAVEN**

Siberian tundra, long winters where temperatures drop below freezing and short summers, the earth turning marshy from the melted snow. The wind-chill so dangerous bare skin could freeze within 30 seconds.

A blizzard erupted from out of nowhere proving just how unpredictable mother nature can be.

Yourself and Sora took shelter in a nearby cove that protected you from the elements, it was starting to get dark anyway so you would have needed to set up camp soon.

With the little provision you had, somehow you managed to get a fire going and huddled around it to keep yourselves warm.

You were cold. Sora could see you shivering as you hunched your legs closer to your chest trying to keep as much heat in as possible.

He came and sat down besides you wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him in a tight embrace.

"W-What are you doing?" you stuttered not from embarrassment but from the freezing temperature

"Sharing body heat," replied Sora directly

A moment of uncomfortable silence. Scared that Sora may hear your heart beating against your chest. Unable to focus on anything else but him, how close he was to you right now. You had been putting this off time and time again and there was no way this chance was going to slip through your fingers.

In one swift movement you pressed your lips firmly against Sora's, amazed at the difference of your own lips against his soft ones. Breaking away you were stopped, Sora's hand pulled you back into a lustful kiss once again.

His tongue swept across your bottom lip trying to find an opening and when his search failed he playfully squeezed your side making you giggle, you felt his tongue invade as it begun to roam freely around your mouth but you stopped him in his tracks gently clamping down on the soft tissue with your teeth. You felt Sora grin into the kiss from amusement.

Sora used his bodyweight to push you onto your back, finding your arms safely pinned by either side of your head, he parted for air and had a mischievous grin on his face.

Resuming he kissed the crook of your neck, nipping and sucking while his hands occupied with taking layers of clothing off piece by piece and slinging them to the side while you returned the gesture. Running your fingers through his silky brown hair.

His hands traced up and down your figure caressing every inch, the sensation was maddening and you couldn't prevent the moan which escaped unintentionally and Sora used this to his advantage.

One hand massaged your breast rubbing and rolling it within the palm of his hand while the other slid down south. You used your fingertips to scratch and tease up and down his back digging nails into his shoulder when a wave of pleasure cursed through your veins.

Sora placed two fingers into your clitoris, tensing his arm muscles caused his hand to vibrate and send shocks deep inside you. You moaned seductively from his delightful touch as you felt yourself becoming moist, this feeling was enough to send you over the edge.

Roughly rolling Sora onto his back you used provisions around clutching a handful of ice you rubbed it onto his body and he gasped a quick intake of air from the coldness, you licked the ice from his body causing him to shudder. Your hand curled around his hardened member slowing massaging in an up and down motion during which time your fingers tightened and loosened.

The reaction you got from Sora was pure enjoyment he arched his back, you saw him biting his bottom lip trying to prevent himself from groaning. Determined to show he wasn't that easy, although his efforts dwindled when your hand began to pump harder and faster, letting out a masculine cry.

Sora positioned himself on top of you, you could feel the pulses of blood against your thigh, without uttering a word it was as though you were telepathically linked telling on another you were ready.

Occupying your mind in a mind-blowing passionate kiss, Sora eased himself in you, you dug your fingertips into his shoulder blades as he inserted deeper, leaving little to no time to adjust you sensed the feeling of him being inside you had brought him close on the verge of exploding.

Pulling out rapidly, he plunged sharply back in, the force caused your whole body to jolt in a backwards motion, you screamed from the pain as it was replaced by pleasure.

Sora's pace quickened the rhythm held a hint of ferocity, he had been patient enough for this moment and he would prove to you just how good at making love he could be.

With your body shaking violently from bliss and the cries of his name added with the sensual sounds of moans it didn't take him long to reach climax as he gave a satisfied grunt and collapsed on top of you.

Your breathing became shallow and deep as your body recovered, your pulse rate returning to normalcy and heart beat begun to slow down.

Sora kissed your neck softly while he regained his strength. Still firmly inside of you and you could feel his phallus ejaculating the last few times.

He slid besides you using one hand to stroke your temple, brushing the hair out of your face, he looked at your dreamily, no more like lovingly.

His eyes arresting "Thank you," he whispered softly into your ear before planting a kiss on your lips.


End file.
